Two For All: Redux
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku gets hit by a quirk that's supposed to split him up into different emotions. instead a very alive, very confused, and very naked Nana Shimura appears. What does this mean for the for? for One for All? More importantly, what does this mean for his love life?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, that's not supposed to happen!"

Those were the first words she heard after what felt like a really long and altogether not very restful nap. It was more like she had just blinked for a long time and couldn't really feel anything. Like, what was she doing here? How did she get here? What was the last thing she did? And why was she so hungry? It felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Don't tell me you have multiple personalities?"

Nana looked up at the top of a metallic platform where a group of five boys each with a different colored hair stood. They had on gaudy outfits that matched their hair. Were they like the Power Rangers or something? And why was it so drafty?

Another boy, this one with green hair, and a green suit that was pretty cool looking charged at the group, his body sparking with a familiar energy that made her heart swell. His leg was pulled back like he was going to kick them. "Shoot Style! St. Louis Smash!"

Huh, the kid sounded like that American obsessed goofball she kind of remembered. What was his name again? Wait, when did she even meet him? Man, her head hurt.

A blast of wind knocked the group of five into a wall and then they all merged back into one bland looking boy with black hair.

"Izuku Midoriya has claimed the first round!" A female voice called from some speakers, a flying camera flew by focused on the green haired boy. Apparently, he was Izuku. Somehow she felt like she knew that? But also not really? Kind of like Deja'vu. "Man Eraser, are your kids going to sweep this one too?"

"Remind me when I'm doing this with you?" A dower voice said over the mic.

"Because I fill your life with constant laughter and happiness!"

The camera flew past her, then stopped and then focused on her.

"Woah! And it appears like your student is getting his prize early!" The speakers said loudly. "Who on earth is that busty black haired naked beauty? What kind of debauchery do you teach your students and why am I not invited?"

She liked that woman. She sounded fun.

Wait.

Naked?

Nana placed a hand on her chest. There was no fabric between her fingers and her bare skin. Not trusting her sense of touch she looked down. She was naked. Not just a little naked like she had walked out of the locker room in her underwear, but the full on just walked out of the shower naked. Except she didn't have a towel.

"Holy shit!" She screamed, trying to cover herself as the camera made a sharp turn away from her. "I'm naked! Why am I naked?"

"Holy shit!" She heard Izuku jump down and head towards her, his green eyes were wide. "You're Nana!"

Apparently, he knew her! That was a good start! But that wasn't important. "Yes, I am! And I'm naked!"

He jumped, scrambling backward, trying to cover his face with his hands despite the fact that he was still looking at her. Lecher. "You're naked!"

Was he slow?

"Yes! I know! Help?"

"Oh! Right," He looked around frantically, his face equally red but there was a smile on his face. He began to undo the latches on his hero costume.

She looked for someplace to hide. Aside from an exit where cheering of the crowd could be heard, the room she was currently in was probably the most coverage she could get. At least that flying camera was gone. "And why are you stripping? You're not trying to do the whole, if we're both naked we're even thing right?"

"No," he shook his head accidentally stealing an eyeful of her as his face grew even redder. His upper body was already out of his costume before and the rest fell away quickly. He had on a large pair of boxers that were red, white, blue, and yellow.

He was also cut like a Greek god. Okay, maybe seeing him naked would make them at least kind of even.

Izuku pulled out his legs and handed her his costume and presented it to her with both hands out. "I was taking it off so you could have something to wear."

He was still smiling.

She took the costume without question. "So why are you smiling now?"

"Oh," He rubbed the back of his head laughing like he wasn't hot as fuck as she slowly put on his hero uniform. He was barely taller than her and had a plain baby face that was actually kind of cute. "Well, when you're saving someone you're supposed to smile right?"

Dammit. That's what she used to say. Wait, when did she start saying that? Did she tell that to some blond kid? Why was everything so foggy? Shaking her head she started to get dressed into Izuku's hero costume. She was all but swimming in the thing. "So. what's going on? Why am I here? Where is here? Who are you? And why are there cameras? And please tell me that this isn't televised?"

He kept scratching the back of his head. His arm had a lot more scars on it than she thought it would, though at least now he was facing away from her. Not that it mattered considering how much he had seen already. "Oh, umm. Well, as to what's going on, we're at the U.A. sports festival."

"U.A., the hero academy?"

He nodded.

"And this is their sports festival?"

He nodded again.

"As in the most widely televised event in Japan, only beaten by the Olympics?"

"Actually it beats the Olympics now, but yea."

She finished putting on his hero costume, feeling rather small in it. Had she always been so small? It felt way too loose on her, except around the chest, she guessed. But not that that mattered because chances were all of Japan had just seen her naked. There went any hope she had of starting a family after she dealt with All For One.

Wait who was that?

"And you're Nana Shimura right?" He asked, his voice low.

"The one and only, but how do you know me?" He seemed familiar enough. But she really couldn't place exactly how she knew him. She would have remembered someone this cute.

Izuku looked around checking for something before turning to her, his smile was gone. "Well, uh, you've been dead for about fifty years."

She blinked, images of a man in a suit cackling as he smashed her down into the dirt before nothingness. He wasn't wrong. She did die. She remembered dying. Or at least it felt like death. But, she was also alive now, wasn't she? "So I'm a zombie?"

XXXX

The universe just had to be running low on weird things to throw at him right? Ever since he got One for All over two years ago it just seemed like his life was just absolutely filled to the brim with weird things happening to him. Sure, it was worth it, but could he go five days without the universe shitting out a curve ball?

At least he had an extra set of P.E. clothes.

Izuku wanted to slam his head into the nearest wall at full strength, just to see if it would hurt more than his growing headache. Technically it happened when Tamashi, the first student he had encountered from Ketsubutsu Academy, blasted him with his quirk. This year, to the surprise of everybody U.A. announced that its Sports Festival would be open to all other Hero schools, and just his luck he had to find someone with a quirk that basically brought back the dead.

"Look! I fuck'n told ya my quirk don't work that way!" The red-hued Tamashi glared at him, his arms crossed. "It's not my fuck'n fault you have a girly personality!"

"But, that doesn't explain why she's still around." A blue-hued Tamashi muttered looking at his other counterparts. "I think we really messed up here guys."

Izuku sighed and pinched his nose. Why on earth did Tamashi decide to use his quirk while in the middle of a Hallway? There were five of them now, red, blue, green, yellow, and purple all had their backs against the wall. "Look, can you just explain what your quirk does? From what I gather you can split people up into copies of themselves based off of emotions."

"What?" The green one groaned. "You're strong and smart? Man, life is so unfair sometimes. And now you get to hang out with that cute girl? Some guys have all the luck."

The yellow one bound forward a smile on his face. "Yep! That's right! My Quirk's called Emotional prism! Most of the time, when people split their emotions start fighting with each other, Not us though, took me forever to get our emotions under control like this. Oh! But wait, sometimes if a person has multiple personalities those will come out to play instead."

"But, they normally vanish after a few minutes, or when we get knocked out." The blue one whined. "And they're supposed to know that they're you and they want to merge back and stuff. I even tried to return her to you, so I don't know why she's not. Sorry, I'm so useless."

It wasn't him. This had One for All written all over it. Maybe it was some weird combination between Tamashi's quirk, One for All storing souls, Nana's own quirk, and just bad luck. "It's fine, chances are this is my fault somehow, thanks for your time."

He bowed and headed back towards the infirmary where there was a very good chance there would be an annoyed Recovery Girl waiting to scold him for being reckless. He should probably message Gran Torino and All Might. Once he came to terms with the whole 'Nana Shimura is back from the dead' thing.

He'd only seen her a few times, once or twice in a One For All induced fever dream, and a few more times in photos from Gran Torino and All Might. But while the girl that had magically appeared was without a doubt Nana - something just told him that it was her - she looked a lot younger.

And now he was thinking about her naked again.

Dammit.

"The fuck did you do?" Recovery Girl's cane greeted his forehead the moment he walked into the infirmary. "If it's not your limbs exploding it's a naked amnesiac showing up out of nowhere!"

"Hey!" He held his hands up blocking the old woman's attack. She looked madder than he'd ever seen her, and actually hit rather hard. "You make it sound like this thing happens regularly! You haven't had to heal a broken bone in over a year! Can't you take it easy?"

The old woman huffed and turned towards the bed where an amused Nana was sitting in U.A. P.E. uniform - his suit resting on a chair. "She's the same Nana I remember. Always showing up to my clinic before I joined U.A. Her and that scamp Sora always got into trouble, even before she got One for All-"

"Could you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Nana spoke up, pushing a bit of her long black hair behind her head. "And could you please explain to me what's going on? Because if you don't I'm going to stick with my zombie theory and start eating some brains."

She placed a hand over her stomach and let out a sheepish smile. "I feel like I haven't eaten in like forever."

Recovery Girl sighed before smiling. "One moment deary, I should have some snacks in my fridge."

"Awesome," Nana turned to him, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, so you kind of know me, and I kind of know you, and I don't really know how I got here, so can you please explain what's going on? And also what exactly you meant by me being dead?" Nana pointed towards Recovery Girl. "Because she said I'm not a zombie."

"Uhh, right, well." He pulled a chair over to her and folded his hands over his knees. Where was Nezu? Or Gran Torino, he didn't want to bother All Might with this, not yet anyways. It was a miracle they weren't be swarmed at the moment. "Why don't we start with… what you do know."

"Oh, that's a short list." She held up five fingers and began to pull them down one by one. "My name is Nana Shimura. You're Izuku Midoirya. She's Recovery Girl. I'm supposed to be dead." She wiggled her pinky, "And what else? Oh, right, Most of Japan saw me naked on live Television."

"That's it? Nothing else?" he asked. Maybe she wasn't Nana? Or at least not all the way Nana?

"Everything else is kind of fuzzy, and basically whenever you say stuff it feels like deja vu. Like when you talk about One for All or Sora it feels familiar, but that's about it. Like you, I kind of feel like I should know more about you than I do, but all I know is that you're uhh." she looked him up and down a smile growing on her face. "You're a pervert."

"I said I was sorry." He whined placing his hand in his hands. "I really wasn't thinking when I saw you there."

"Actually you never did say you're sorry you just said 'ahh, you're Nana and you're naked!' There was no 'Sorry I saw you naked and kept looking'" she brushed her hair back again, still smiling. "Seriously, you didn't even say I'm pretty or anything. You're supposed to compliment a girl when you see her naked. Or are you?"

Was _this_ really All Might's master that he was so proud of? Even if she didn't have most of her memories intact, her personality seemed fine, if a little off.

"You're right, I'm sorry I saw you naked." He clapped his hands in front of him, trembling slightly. Eventually, he'd see a girl naked under more normal circumstances. At least, he hoped so.

"And," Nana dragged on raising her chin at him as her smile grew.

His face felt hot. Really hot. He was probably blushing up a storm. Nana was really attractive, with her kind grey eyes, to her long black hair to the way she carried herself. Even this teasing personality of hers was appealing. With a sigh he steeled himself. "And you were very beautiful."

"Pervert," She sneered turning away from him, but she was unable to hide her smile. "Still, apology accepted." She extended her hand out towards him. "And it's nice to meet you Izuku. Now, can I please get some answers beyond the fact that I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Sure, I have some time before the next round starts."

**AN: Why did I write this? Because I wanted to! Anyways enjoy this Izuku x Nana crack fic romance thing. Well not so much crack, maybe a little bit of crack? Okay lets be honest this is pretty crack. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You're taking this remarkably well."

"Thanks! But I still have no idea what exactly this is." Nana's eyes watered as the short little woman, that was so grandma like she wanted cookies, held open one of her eyes and shone a light into itl. "Or why you're giving me a physical."

Chiyo turned the light off a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Considering how you should be dead, consider this physical a light precaution into making sure you're stable. I'd hate to lose you again."

"I think I remember you being a lot meaner, or maybe it was nicer? And taller. Like…. A lot taller. Why are you so short?"

"If you think I'm short wait until you see that fool Sora. He's always been a grumpy old man though so I guess that won't change." Chiyo spun her chair towards an expensive looking computer, "Still I'm surprised you're not having a mental break down at the moment, physically you're about seventeen, mentally you're pretty much the same brat I remember. I guess that must be a side effect of your quirk."

"Empathy, right?" Nana hummed kicking her feet from under the hospital covers. "I can feel the emotions of others and even control them a bit, same with my own emotions. Though it's not very powerful, kind of just like a warm blanket or having fresh laundry dumped on you while on a cold day. Their mood returns back to normal once I stop using it. Hey wait, how did I know that?"

"Most people have an inherent understanding of how to use their quirk on a basic level. But aside from what I can tell, your memory is jumbled right now. Things will feel familiar for a while, and you might remember some things clearer later." Chiyo sighed, leaning back into her chair, fingers tapping her cane.

"Do you think I'll get them back?" It was really frustrating to know about things but not actually know about them. Like she knew what U.A. was and that she went there, and the name Sora was really familiar, even after Izuku explained what he could, a lot of the things just felt like two different things that had the same name.

Chiyo shrugged. She looked like she needed a hug, a kiss on the head, a nice warm blanket, a cup of tea, and then a nice long nap.

"I'm not much of a psychologist, nor does my quirk work on the mind. But I imagine as you continue to live your second life your new memories will overpower the old ones."

"Hmm, I guess I'm okay with that. Still, this whole second life thing is pretty neat, has this ever happened before?" She asked, still tapping her feet, the room was less enjoyable now that Izuku had left it. She turned her eyes towards the T.V. mounted in the corner, the broadcast showing the constantly moving arena that had been made for the sport's festival, the cameras flashing as they tracked one of the students fly around with his hands exploding.

"There have been a few quirks. A hero from Paris called Phoenix gets reborn when he dies, but his personality rarely remains intact, there have been others as well, but they are few and far between, but your case is still unique. Probably. There are as many quirks out there as there are people out there." Chiyo shrugged, and turned back to the computer as something appeared on the screen. "Ahh, good news, you're A Positive."

"My blood type?" That was just news, not really good or bad. Just news, if barely that. It was like saying that books are made of recycled paper. "Why's that good?"

"Well it's consistent with your old blood type, I was curious if how much you'd share with Izuku, but it appears that you're one hundred percent you. I'll have to run a few more tests, to be sure though."Chiyo smiled at her.

"I'm happy to say that you're also completely healthy, the X-ray revealed healthy bones, the other scans showed nothing unusual, and I'm not seeing the type of decay that most clone type quirks have."

That sounded good. At least she wasn't going to turn into a pile of goo if she took a shower. "Well, since I'm healthy, do you think I can go watch Izuku's match? Like in person, cause it's like that way, just out the door. His match is up next."

If she focused she could feel the excitement of the crowd. Singling them out was difficult especially at this range, always had been. Wait. One light stood out. A full moon among a sea of stars. His emotions were all over the place, swirling around a central mass of determination.

"No offense Nana, but I'd rather not have you wander around on your own. For your own good mostly, that and I know how you can be." Chiyo snorted turning towards the door.

"What? You make it sound like I get into trouble." She beamed at the older, or was she younger? Err. Let's just go with the age of her body. Wait wasn't that like… an hour at most? But she had boobs.

"You are trouble." Chiyo sneered. "The number of times you stuck your nose into things just because you had a feeling is-"

The door slammed open and a really short guy in a yellow suit bounced in, his eyes were wide and he looked out of breath. Or he was having a heart attack and considering how he looked like a grandpa that was very likely. "Holy shit."

His emotions were easy to read on his face. Surprise, happiness, shock, wonderment. And a healthy does of 'oh god I just ran across town so fast the laws of physics are going to take me to court.' Still, he felt familiar. Wait, she knew this guy!

"Holy crap Sora you got old! And short!"

A half second later and she could tell he was annoyed. Largely because his cane had been bounced off of her head.

"And you're still the same pain in the ass you always were!" Sora blubbered sinking down into the chair next to her bed. Tears were already staining his eyes. "How are you here again? And why are you a teenager?"

"I don't know, one moment I wasn't there, and then I just kind of was." She pointed to Chiyo. "According to her, it's because of quirk fuckery."

Chiyo, in her vast maturity, rolled her eyes. "Overall she's healthy, and still Nana, but there's a lot that she doesn't remember, I'm surprised she recognized you."

"I just know his name and that he's a pain in the ass."

Sora's eyes furrowed as he glared at her.

"Yea," Chiyo nodded. "That's about right."

Something happened in that bright globe of emotion she had been feeling earlier. It was still and its calmness was deafening. She was being drawn to it by something that was a part of her but wasn't. Then she felt the bed beneath her vanish and she was standing in the stadium as a red-haired sharp looking boy charged through a wall and towards Izuku.

Wait. Hold up a minute. Did she just teleport? Or was she summoned? Either way. Awesome!

XXXX

"What the hell Eraser? Why is it every time that Izuku kid fights, that girl just appears on the stage!" shouted into the microphone as Izuku punched Eijiro back through the wall he charged in from, and through another, and another, and he was out of bounds. Neat. he won.

Wait girl? He saw Nana standing there, her long black hair was still loose when he first saw her and she was now wearing the spare P.E. Uniform. She was looking as confused as he felt, and cute. Wait no, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Holy cow it was worse than that time he met an adult Eri.

"Why is your kid even cheating? It's not like he even needed her help!" continued. "At least this time she has clothes on which is a shame because she has a nice-"

The mic spiked.

"You're supposed to comment on the match, not complain." Aizawa's voice could be heard over the mic as well as a muffled sound. "Izuku, the first time was odd, the second time is weird, even for you. Explain."

"Uhh," How was he supposed to explain Nana suddenly appearing, not once but twice, and this time there was no way to say oh something weird happened with the other persons quirk, nope. This time it was all on One for All. Come on Izuku think! You managed to play off your other quirks just fine. There had to be something. There had to.

"I don't know!" He shouted running two hands through his hair. The fake mania thing worked last time One for All shat out a quirk. Nana was… technically a quirk.

"I don't know okay! I have no idea what my quirks doing, sometimes I use it and my arms explode, then all of a sudden I can make these black noodle things! Then for no reason, I can snap my fingers to make it so I can't make a sound until I snap my fingers again, and now a woman appears whenever I use my quirk!"

Oh, right. The mania thing was real. "I really don't know what's happening with my quirk and it's stressing me out!"

"Oh! I'm part of his quirk!" Nana said loudly, her thumb pointed right at her as she struck a classical heroic pose. "Ya know, whenever he uses his punch more quirk I appear! At least I think that's what happened. Makes sense right?" She held out a hand to him, with the other on her chest, fluttering eyelashes. "It's because we share a bond greater than space and time that our love flourishes and he brings me to his side!"

The mic spiked again causing the audience to groan.

"D'awww," said over the speakers. "That's so cute. I want a quirk that brings me a hot girlfriend. Instead, I just got one that makes Eraser annoyed at me."

Oh, so this is what it felt like to die of embarrassment. He ran over to Nana, grabbing her by the arm and dragged her out of the stadium. Sure he hadn't been declared the winner yet, but Eijiro was at least six feet into the wall, and that wall was out of bounds.

He pushed Nana against the wall, his heart beating as he stared at her. The sultry smile on her face was not helping with anything.

"Oh my," she teased, fluttering her eyes at him, one hand over her heart while the other was against the wall. "How forward of you Izuku."

"I... You... Me." He turned somehow blushing even more and answering the unasked question that yes, One for All could make blushes more powerful. With a breath, he turned to look at her again. "What was that? You're making things worse out there."

"Correction, I'm making things better!" Nana laughed, walking over to push him on the shoulder, before flicking her hair back.

Dammit, she had a really pretty smile that was making his heart do the whole, 'omg a girl is talking to me thing'. He really thought he got over that. Her smile only grew.

"Besides, I have no idea why I teleported like that. I didn't even know I could teleport like that. I think it has something to do with that One for All thing you talked about."

It wouldn't surprise him in the least.

Wait, if One for All summoned her then she might still have some connection, he didn't think about that. How strong was that connection was she still bound to it because she used to hold the quirk? Was her quirk still in there? Was she a copy of the soul or will that exist in One for All? Did he lose power? He didn't go all out so there was no way of telling, but it was-.

"You're cute when you mumble you know." She stated with a sly grin on her face.

**AN: Holy crud I updated this.**

**Don't ask me why that surprises me. I thank you all for supporting this fic! and I hope you enjoy what I have planned (ya'know once I plan it) in the future!**

**Support me on Ko-Fi**

**Follow my Twitter.**

**Go t find a discord link in one of my fics (I'll try to put it in this one over there) and join this discord server I'm in. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Never fear! For I am-" A large man slid into the room coughing up blood as he deflated like a balloon until he was little more than a skeleton wearing a skin suit. He started coughing violently as the others started to rush towards him. He held them about bay with a single hand.

Nana blinked, pursing her lips as she looked at the man. This was All Might? According to the mean green punching machine - it was a better hero name that Deku - this was the guy that she gave that super weird quirk thing to that caused basically everybody that knew about it a lot of stress. Hopefully, Izuku would keep his hair. It looked fluffy.

He did kind of feel familiar, but basically, everything felt familiar even the hospital bed and her current clothes. Maybe she should take the whole brain fog thing Chiyo kept talking about at least kind of seriously.

"So," Nana spoke softly and pointed towards the hospital bed that she had been refusing to get back in. Her legs worked dammit. And gestured towards Toshinori. Wait, how'd she know that? "Do you need the bed or something?"

Toshinori's sunken blue eyes stared at her for a moment as he blinked. "Master?"

She pointed a finger at her and blinked right back at him. "Me?"

Oh right didn't she teach this guy? Or something.

"Hi, I'm Nana, nice to meet you." She walked over to the old feeble looking man smiling at him with her hand out. "Or you know, Nice to see you again. Not really used to this whole technically brought back to life thing I have going on."

Toshinori just nodded at her, tears falling from his eyes as he ignored her extended hand and pulled her into a hug. He really was just skin and bones.

"It's you." He whispered into her neck as his chest heaved. "It's really you."

"I'm me." She said awkwardly returning his hug. That's weird, why was she crying? She wasn't actually reading his emotions right now so she shouldn't be feeling them. But she was crying. And she was happy to see him. "I guess it's been a while Toshinori."

"That it has Nana." The hug ended and he pushed back smiling at her. "Sorry about that, but I admit that this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when Izuku messaged me to come to the infirmary."

He pounded on his heart. "I guess that boy had to choose between a heart attack before I came to see your or a heart attack when I saw you."

"Yea, he looked cute when he was mumbling about that. He wanted to be here when you showed up." She paused looking at the monitor as Izuku fought in the finals against that loud guy with exploding hands. They were both good fighters. Her money was on Izuku though. Based purely on the fact that she knew his name. "But he had to fight in the finals. Aren't you his teacher? Why were you missing such a big fight?"

"Ahh, you're right, I had to miss his first few matches. But, now I get to watch my student fight with you here." He gave what she considered to be the absolute perfect grandfather smile to ever exist. "But, please tell me how are you here?"

She looked at Chiyo and Sora. "Ask them, if I explain it I'm just going to say I'm a zombie."

Her two friends from her past life explained the situation. Well as best as anybody could. They were probably just pretending to understand like she was.

"Ahh, so she might still have a connection with One for All?" Toshinori looked up at the screen where Izuku was still fighting. "But the teleporting thing is odd, especially since Izuku is currently using One For All against young Bakugo." He blinked at the screen. "Rather effectively as well."

What were the chances that it was some kind of super-inconvenient thing that would just have her teleported to Izuku just for the fun of it? She should start sleeping naked just to test it. Wait. Izuku was probably the type of person to wake up early and go jogging. That would not be a fun way to wake up.

"It doesn't happen all the time." She shrugged. "So who knows. I did feel a pull when it happened though."

"I see." Toshinori nodded and rubbed his chin. "Why don't you try using One for All? It'd be best to learn these things before a situation calls for them."

"Good idea!" That sounded like an excellent thing to do without considering the consequences. Also why wasn't Toshinori crying more? She was expecting more blubbering or something. Come to think of it, everybody was taking this really well. Except for Izuku. He was taking things just right.

She blinked. "How do I do that again?"

Toshinori chuckled and punched the air, a soft smile on his face. "Just reach down inside of you and clench your butt cheeks while you scream for justice."

"My butt cheeks? This quirk is all kinds of weird." With a breath, she closed her eyes. It should be just like using her own quirk. All she needed to do was focus on it and use it. She felt something. Something warm in the pit of her stomach. It was like holding onto a warm pile of laundry on a cold day. "Justice!"

"Wait! Not in here!" She heard Sora call. "Toshinori you dolt! She can't control it like you could!"

She felt it, a power surging throughout her body. It was hot. Way too hot. Her entire body burned. She couldn't move. Her eye twitched.

A gust of wind sent her flying back, and it felt like someone had punched her in the eye. But the energy was gone. Shaking off the pain she stood back up and saw Izuku in the room.

His mouth was hanging open as he looked around. Random noises that might have been the start of words kept coming out of his mouth as he pointed at random people and objects. Mostly at her and his feet then the T.V. He let out a laugh that was half a cry as he fell to his knees.

"Is this seriously how I lose?"

XXXX

There were many things going through Izuku's head as he began the slow process of unwinding from a needlessly stressful day. Namely, the fact that quirks were fucking weird, and made no sense. He was surprised that someone didn't destroy the whole world with some kind of crazy quirk.

And he'd have to get his quirk redefined to now include summoning Nana, or being summoned by her. Maybe he should just reclassify his quirk as the quirky quirk, because to everybody else he has the apparent ability to shit out quirks. This wasn't even the cause of one of the six quirks inside of One for All, at least not entirely.

He still had three more quirks just waiting to surprise him.

Honestly, people might think it would be weirder if he stopped getting new quirks at this point.

Letting out a sigh Izuku gargled his toothpaste before spitting it into the sink. It was hard not to be disappointed by what happened today. Namely the whole losing because he was teleported out of the stadium in his fight against Kaacchan. Not only was it their first official fight, but this was going to be a tiebreaker for all their fights.

And now he had lost in a way that nobody was happy about.

The showers stopped.

And despite himself Izuku turned to look at the person emerging from them. It was Kacchan. Whose only form of clothing at the moment was a towel. That he was using to dry his hair. Leaving everything else just open for everybody to see. Which was pretty much just him.

"Deku." Kacchan growled glaring up at him - being just an inch taller than him had made Izuku's day, but now that he was two, maybe even three, inches taller just made everything oh, so much better. "You owe me a fucking rematch."

Izuku smiled rolling his shoulders back. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to let you have the lead for long."

It was hard to tell if that statement made Kacchan happy, or more annoyed as he stomped off to go get his clothes. Hopefully at any rate.

With a sigh and finishing off his nightly hygiene Izuku wandered back to his room. Still trying to figure out the whole two to three quirks basically bringing back someone from the dead. Either it was just random chance, or perhaps it was because Nana was still the most recent soul inside One for All that she was selected.

Or it was tied to her quirk of emotional empathy and judging by his opponent's quirk of separating into different emotions that could be a likely link. But the link between that and being brought back from the dead was just mind-bogglingly far.

He nodded at Kaminari as he made his way to his room. Door open. Door shut. Face meet pillow.

Sleep took him faster than he would have thought.

XXXX

Soft.

He felt something soft and warm in the palm of his hand. It was smooth as well, and heavy, and when he squeezed there was the perfect amount of give matched by a wonderful springiness when he released it. He'd only felt something like this a few times. It was a boob. A soft wonderful boob.

Was he dreaming about Mei again?

Soft snoring matched his own as he continued to drift in a not quite awake state.

"It's time to wake up!" His All Might Alarm clock shouted.

He moved to turn it off. But something stopped him.

"I got it." Another voice said, and he heard the familiar sound of someone turning off his Alarm clock before moving back into bed. "That's an annoying alarm."

"Yea," He half mumbled, wrapping his arms around the stranger, and grabbing something else. It was larger and firmer than before.

"You know Izuku, you're kind of handsy in the morning."

"Sorry." He half mumbled trying to dive deeper into that sleep.

He felt a hand grab onto his ass. And squeeze. "That's okay, I like grabbing too."

And that woke him up.

He saw Nana's telltale grey eyes staring at him filled with mirth and the last dregs of sleep. She had on a brilliant smile that was brighter than the sun filtering in through his curtains and could light up his day. He looked down. She was naked. Again.

And this time there was no adrenaline to keep his mind focused. She had an amazing set of breasts, every part about her naked body was utterly amazing. His hand was resting on her hip as he grabbed a large portion of her butt. Part of him wanted to freak out. Okay a large part of him, with another part being incredibly turned on by these events.

Okay, so both parts were basically all of him.

The only thing that kept him grounded was Nana's own calmness.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked, looking down again. Nope, she was still utterly amazing. And naked. "And why are you naked?"

"Aww, no screaming? No freaking out or stuttering? You're still grabbing my ass you know?" She squirmed closer to him, her smile threatening to devour him.

"And you're grabbing mine." Holy shit, did anybody else see that? It felt smooth. Was it smooth? Was he smooth now? Was this what flirting felt like?

"I know." She squeezed. "But I'm here because I guess I teleported in my sleep, and I'm naked because it was hot and I sleep naked most of the time."

"I see." He said slowly, slowly pulling his hand off of her butt and stared at her face. It was really hard not to look down and stare at her breasts. "Uhh, maybe we should see if you can get a room next to mine so this won't happen anymore."

"Or we could just share a bed."

"I have no idea if you're being serious or not."

"Me neither!" She rolled out of bed and bounced over to his closet. Her body was something else in motion. He believed the right terminology for her was fit and thicc. "But I know that I'm hungry so let's go eat breakfast and you can explain to all your guy friends why you had a smoking hot babe in your room and why she's wearing your clothes."

**AN: I like to write my females as massive teasing trolls. Don't judge me it's fun.**

**Also sunday is my birthday. Find my Ko-fi and give me money to spend on magic cards. And food. Or not its your money. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nana had been an unforeseen drain on his life that quite frankly, he doubted he could ever be ready for. It wasn't just that she was just suddenly there, it was the fact that she was basically always just randomly going to be there. If this morning was any indication there was a chance the teleportation thing was just going to kind of happen.

With a sigh, Izuku lathered his hair once more. He wasn't even in the shower to actually wash, he was just in here to think. And trying really hard not to think about what Nana was telling his classmates. She probably wasn't lying, but she tended to say really weird and blunt stuff.

Was she telling them about One for All?

Hopefully not. She was smart, it just depended on what exactly All Might and Gran Torino told her last night. He really shouldn't be worrying about that, chances are Nana was eating some food and saying something embarrassing like-

"Hey, nice penis."

Like that.

"Thanks." He muttered opening his eyes to see Nana standing there in his shower. She was getting splashed on by his shower while wearing the shirt and shorts she had borrowed from him early that morning. The white fabric quickly became translucent on her right side, exposing just the slightest bit of the pink from her nipple.

"What's it look like hard?" Nana asked not really bothering to explain why she was there, or even to look at anything other than his penis. She took a loud crunchy bite of her apple. And smiled at him. "Can I touch it."

His hands went down to cover himself as reality set in. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view." Another loud crunch and the apple was finished, she turned saw a trash can that was for paper towels and lobbed the apple core into it. "And since I'm here I might as well take a shower, wanna wash my boobs?"

"What? No! I mean. Fuck. Why are you here?" Crap, he was getting hard, why was it that one of them was naked whenever Nana was around? And why was he complaining? Didn't he get over his fear of incredibly forward women?

"Oh, well, I was talking to the girls, and explaining to them that I just kind of appeared, and I mentioned that I could summon you and the pink haired one."

"Mina?"

"Yea that one said that I should try to summon you while you were showering because she wanted to see you naked. The others agreed and I thought it would be funny, and I wanted to see you naked too, so I figured why not." she shrugged, pulling up his shirt and tossing it to the side, setting her large handfuls free. "Looks like I got summoned instead, really need to work on the whole teleporting thing, especially if we're going to be using it in a fight or something."

He stared at her well-defined figure and bust for far longer than he would have cared to admit before he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. It lasted for all of about two seconds before his body reminded him that he was still a teenager and that there was a drop dead gorgeous naked girl in the stall with him.

"Are you normally this forward?" He managed to ask. "I mean, you keep flirting with me, and I don't think I'm really your type or anything like that. So, why are you doing this?"

Nana smiled, and then frowned. "Not my type? I don't even know what my type was, or even is. I had a kid, not even Sora knows who that kid's father is, but I'm also not really that Nana. There's a lot missing, but I'm still me and stuff."

She blinked, finally tearing her eyes off his crotch and looking him in the face. "That sounds really weird, but I've been thinking about who exactly I am really hard. And I'm fairly certain that I'd think you were cute and totally my type even if we didn't have this whole quirk soup thing going on."

"You would?" He blinked, now more cold than nervous as Nana took the hot water stream directly from him.

"Yep! Besides, if I'm going to be just randomly appearing in your bed and you're going to be groping me when we sleep, we might as well just see if something happens." She ran her hair through the shower and pulled off his shorts with relative ease leaving her completely naked. The sheer casualness of her nudity combined with the fact that she was a relentless flirt was starting to put him at ease.

That or he was just becoming numb to the whole thing.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Wait. Was he really considering this. His penis said yes. Brain was still trying to figure out how exactly she came back from the dead. Heart. Heart was saying why not.

Nana hummed tapping her lip and frowned at for a second. "Well, are you an asshole?"

"I don't think so."

"Then we should be good. If it doesn't work out we can talk about it until it does work. At least until we find a way for us to spend more than two hours apart from each other before we just kind of appear next to the other person." She snorted smiling at him, then her eyes went south. "Ohhh, so that's what it looks like hard. Nice."

He looked down. Yep, fully erect, and completely uncovered.

"So, uhh, what now?" His voice cracked as he forced his hands to the side. "I mean, I've never really had a girlfriend or anything even remotely serious like that. So, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well, we can either do things the slow way, where we just kind of start getting a feel for each other with dates and stuff. The slightly faster way where we kiss right now and see if there's something there, or we can do things the really fast way and you can put your penis inside of me." She flashed her smile and laughed at him. "Sorry, I think I have dick on the brain. Specifically yours but you know. I'll let you decide."

"What, why do I have to choose?"

"If we're going to be in a relationship you're going to have to learn to deal with me being indecisive and then not liking when you choose." She turned to him smiling and all but posing in the nude. "Well, what choice?"

Penis said C.

He bit his lip and considered things. "The slow route really hasn't worked out for me. And while I do think you're really attractive, I don't think having sex in a public shower is a good idea."

"Ooooh, good point." Nana smiled and took a step closer to him. "A kiss it is."

Despite seeing it coming, the kiss nearly knocked him out.

It felt like One for All was coursing between them, sending sparks of raw energy to dance along his fingers. It was a simple lip to lip kiss, it was far too pure to ever be considered making out and it was overall to sudden.

"Well then," Nana all but purred as she pulled away smiling, one hand on his chest while the other was barely hiding her smile. "I think you made the right choice."

"Yea," he blinked sighing. Maybe he really should just stop resisting and let things happen. "I umm, I'll go get you some clothes, then we can uh, figure out more about this quirk thing."

"Sounds good." she pressed a finger to his nose. "Boop."

XXXX

There were several unique aspects about her currently being alive.

The first being that she basically had a leash. Sure, it was one that she could easily pull on and just end up dragging Izuku along with her if she went somewhere, but by default, he was the base. Which was weird because she always thought that she would be the dom.

And by always she meant ever since this morning.

And now Izuku's penis was on her mind again.

Dammit, now was not the time.

"Sloppy!" Sora sneered at her as he dodged her attack before popping her on the nose with his gloved fist. "Have you forgotten all your fighting skills?"

"Yes! I don't even know how to do algebra!" She held up both her arms and tried to smash him to the ground. But he was too quick. It was like a small, very annoying fly that had gotten supercharged by concentrated coffee. Naturally, she missed. "I do remember how annoying you are."

"And I'd forgotten how stupid you are!" Why was the ancient old man acting like he was a kid with her?

She had an excuse. She was immature.

She pulled off her shoe and threw it at him. Even if he hadn't dodged it would have missed anyways.

"Why aren't you using One for All? I thought you said you could use it!"

"I can, but it's like using a power tool. I don't know how to use it properly so I'm a danger to myself and others!"

"That's why we're fighting so you can figure it out again! Only this time we'll do it better so you don't die again!"

"So that's why you're trying to kill me?"

"Yes!"

She growled and looked over to Izuku who was talking with that blonde haired guy that swore a lot. Toshinori was standing off to the side looking at all of them with a smile on his face a small rodent in a suit stood next to him. Nezu or something. He was cute. Like a stuffed animal.

"Can, I at least ask someone else for advice first?"

"A good idea." Toshinori stuck out his chest as he walked forward. A pleasant smile on his face. "I might be able to give you some-"

"Actually All Might," Izuku said, jogging over to her, his face flushed when their eyes met but it lasted for a few seconds. "Why don't you let me help Nana, she's more like me than you."

"Oh, well. You may have a point there Young Midoriya." She could all but see the disappointment in the man's voice. She should ask him for some life advice later. Old people liked that stuff right?

**AN:**

**Nice Penis. **


	5. Chapter 5

"We're moving you two into a separate room." the sleepy-looking guy that Izuku called sensei, and probably had at least two cats, said in a voice that sounded like he was constantly holding back a yawn. "This way when one of you teleports to the other we'll know about where you are."

Izuku raised an eyebrow at the man, one hand rested on his hip for maximum sass. It had been all of four days since she had manifested and every time she had woken up she had been right next to Izuku. It was nice in that he grabbed her in his sleep, and nice in that he also slept shirtless. It was also fun to wander out of his room wearing just his shirt and a pair of boxers.

The girls in his class were nice but she called dibs. Or at least mostly dibs. Three ways were an option. Man, was horniness a side effect of resurrection? Not that her current lust for life was a bad thing but she had dick - Izuku's specifically - on her mind basically anytime she wasn't relearning how to fight.

"Separate room? Where will we be staying? And are you sure it's allowed to have two students of a different gender share a room." Izuku asked. She half wanted to slap a hand over his mouth and tell him to shut up. This was their chance to have a lot of alone time! Well, more than normal when she woke up naked in his bed his hard morning wood pressing up against her thigh and.

No! Bad Nana, these panties are new!

"You'll still be in the dorm." Aizawa pointed behind him, where the teacher and dorm supervisors rooms were located. "You two will be staying in the spare supervisor's room. There's two beds in there that should be close enough that Nana won't teleport to you anymore. And she's not a student, not yet, and the only reason she's been allowed to attend class is because we can't keep her out of them, or you just end up vanishing. This is just the simplest way to deal with your situation."

Well, that was good to know, she and Izuku were basically moving into their newlywed house. Oh, maybe it had a private shower that wouldn't be entirely private. Besides, they tried to have Izuku and her sleep next door to each other but that didn't work. "You're aware that if we're going to be sleeping in the same room as each other I'm going to screw his brains out. Right?"

Somewhere from the kitchen her pink-haired sister from another mister as well as one of the more likely candidates for a three-way, Mina Ashido coughed up her drink, clearly not just eavesdropping as she was taking a really long sip of water.

"Nana!" Izuku balked at her his face red.

"We keep condoms in the laundry room for a reason." Aizawa didn't so much as blink at that comment which if it wasn't for the whole sex, might have taken part of the fun out of it. "Just try to keep the noise down and make sure he still has some brains for class."

She liked this guy.

Izuku's mouth fell open before he smacked his head and groaned. "Thank you sensei."

Mina walked out of the laundry room holding a couple of shiny squares in her hands. "Woah there really are condoms in there! Eijiro! We're doing this!"

Evidently, Mina was taken by the spikey redhead. Darn, no three-way.

Aizawa just groaned, handed Izuku a key and walked off.

She naturally grabbed the keys out from his hands and pulled him over to the door. Ahh this was exciting. It beat the plain boring dorm room they had set her up with before, namely because now she had an Izuku in her room. "Come on. Let's go check it out!"

"Hey! Nana! Guh!" she pulled him off balance and dragged him to the door. "Let me walk!"

"Ohh, good idea." She unlocked the door and then jumped up into Izuku's arms knowing full well that he would catch her. "Now carry me in like we just got married." she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Then throw me on the bed pin me down and fuck me."

Izuku froze, looking around the room for a second seeing that quite a few people were currently going into the laundry room and that nobody was really paying attention to them. Not even Aizawa, he appeared to be in a sudden domestic dispute as both Ms. Joke and Malady had shown up.

As to how she knew those names, she heard them from Mina.

"What happened to taking things slow?" Izuku asked as he maneuvered into the room. There were several boxes with All Might stuff on the ground, two beds rested on opposite sides of the room, which was really one more bed than they were going to use. A small kitchen sat opposite a small bathroom with a shower.

"It's been four days, I've had your dick on my mind ever since I saw it." She kissed his neck for no real reason. "That is taking it slow. Besides, I can feel your desires, your lust, and even when I'm not trying to see what you're feeling, it shouts at me."

That wasn't all true. She could feel it when she wanted to feel it. But it was almost always there. Izuku wanted her and she wanted him. So it was a win-win. And there was absolutely no chance that her own lust was influencing his lust or vice versa. Probably. And if there was it just meant high sex drives all around. Woo!

"Now throw me on the bed tear my clothes off and stick your dick in me." She barely finished that sentence before Izuku threw her onto the bed, locked the door behind him and tackled her, his shirt flying somewhere else in the room. He was like a wild animal that had been caged and given only the barest of meals.

She let out a moan the moment his hands touched the bare skin of her stomach sliding up underneath her shirt and exploring her stomach. Touch was good. Izuku's touch was very good. Arching her back she reached a hand back finding that tricky clasp for her bra before his hand encountered her breasts.

She was free, and his hand slid under the loose material fingers digging into her breasts and sending a warm pulse throughout her entire body. Another moan escaped her as she reached up and pulled him into a kiss desperate to touch more of him, over and over again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

His other hand touched her back trailing along her spine and pulling up her shirt inch by inch. The sensation difference had her entire body feeling like it was on fire as he continued to knead her breasts, pinching, and rolling her nipple while her body reacted to his every touch.

Their kiss ended and she fell back to the bed, her shirt being thrown to the side along with her bra leaving her partially exposed. Her hands went to her pants trying desperately to shimmy them off. She wanted to be naked already. And she needed him to be naked too.

Izuku adjusted, moving away from her hopefully to take his own pants off and stick that raging hard-on of his so deep inside of her she'd taste it. Instead he leaned down to just above where her pants were and kissed her on the inner thigh, stealing her breath away.

"Izuku?" She asked eyes rolling at what that simple kiss had done. He kissed the other thigh and she moaned, he could feel his smile as her eyes closed tight. He moved upwards leaving a searing trail of kisses along her stomach each one sending sparks along her entire body. "Fuck, keep going."

He continued to kiss her moving upwards and upwards until he reached her breasts, one hand still tweaked at the nipple while the other. What was that other hand doing? He moved to her breast, kissing the underside and then sucking on it, his teeth joined in and she nearly lost it.

"Fuck!" His lips found her other nipple and she found her body falling into a sea of pleasure. Teeth wrapped around her nipple biting just hard enough for the pain and the pleasure to mix in that most wonderful of ways as she kicked her legs in response.

Then she felt what his other hand was doing. It entered her, just the briefest of motions teasing her entrance by quickly entering and exiting as though he was testing her defenses. She was soaked down there, and more than ready for him. But she didn't want to stop whatever magic he was doing. Her hands found his hair and she pushed him into her breast while moaning hotly her entire body felt like fire.

Izuku groaned at her touch redoubling his efforts on all areas, one hand in her vagina, one tweaking her nipple, while his mouth worked oh so diligently on her other breast. It was too much she was. She was going to. Her body shook as she felt that first orgasm come. But it didn't go. It stayed there just lingering as her body quaked around the sensation.

"Izuku," She said eyes fluttering as she continued to run a hand through his thick tangled green hair. "That was amazing. Who taught you that?"

"The internet," Izuku half grunted as he moved pulling away from her. She let her hand drop to the bed as she sighed. He tugged on her pants, removing them without much effort as she was already to content to move. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand press down on the mattress next to her head.

His green eyes were sparkling with raw lust and excitement. She leaned up to kiss him, placing one hand on his bare chest as she did while the other found his hair once more.

"Are you ready?" He asked cupping her cheek. His legs were between hers. They were both naked. And his very, very, very, nice penis was staring at her, looking just a bit silly with the condom on it.

She felt her heartbeat quicken as her body tensed up waiting for that thing to enter her. Just but looking at it she could tell it would feel good inside of her. Reaching down, she grabbed it, slowly touching its base and scooting her hips forward and angling herself up towards him. He was at her entrance once more. "I'm ready."

He pressed forward, her body resisting him at first but once he broke in her body began to relax and tighten all at once. He moved both to slowly and to faster for her tastes as he slowly entered her heading towards her depths. She could feel every inch inside of her, her muscles spasming as she felt the shape of him inside of her. He was all the way in.

"Stop, just like that." She moaned for a second shifting her weight and just enjoying the feeling of being full.

Izuku's grunt was something else. Filled with an unmatched primal sound that just made her brain turn off for a few seconds as a smile spread across her face. "I'm going to move now, okay?"

She could only nod numbly. And then bite back a gasp as the first wet sloppy thrust sent a shockwave of painful delight through her whole body. Each and every thrust brought less pain and more pleasure until the pain was gone and the pleasure continued to build.

Her legs wrapped around his waist holding her up as he began to pound faster into her hands played with his hair as she made desperate attempts to kiss him while he brought her to her second, make that third, orgasm of the night. She gasped a moment of clarity flooding over her as she felt him tense, his already huge rock hard penis grew that much larger and her entire body seemed to clench around his shaft awaiting for this one glorious moment.

He came. Buckets. His hips still thrusting as she felt that condom inside of her bulge with the excess load. She wanted it inside of her, to feel all that hot wonderful goo fill her up. But this was good. This was very good.

Her body finally relaxed washed in the ocean of those three wonderful orgasms that left her numb. All she wanted to do was curl up, eat some snacks and watch a movie. She doubted she could do much else. "That was amazing."

Izuku nodded moving to kiss her softly. "Yea. It was. We should have gone the fast way from the start."

"The wait was worth it." She flopped her head to the side spotting the lone computer screen that sat on a desk. They could probably watch a movie on that.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Izuku asked still holding onto her. "Together?"

The tiredness vanished from her body as she shot up to stare at him. "Only if you fuck me against the wall."

He was hard again in a heartbeat.

**AN: Was struggling to write a new story to self promote with the ending of Fist to Fist, and just couldn't. Got talked into writing this smut though. **


	6. Chapter 6

"So uhh," Izuku said softly, he was holding Nana's hand as they walked down the white sandy shores of Okinawa. It was Momo's idea for a class trip, and he had spent shamefully little time with his class and far more time with his girlfriend. Not that it was a bad thing, basically everybody else had gotten in a relationship once the whole condoms in the washing room thing had been discovered.

And had to be replaced frequently.

Nana looked at him, her feet splashing down into the cool ocean waves as she walked beside him, she was wearing a plain black bikini that showed off her curves, and the fact that she had a set of abs that were to die for. "In case you're wondering, yes, your baby face on your gigantic muscly body does look a bit silly, but it's also cute! And hot when you pick me up and fuck me against a wall or something. Like that one over there. Or when we're just standing. Like right now."

"Are you really that horny again." He couldn't help but smile, even as he blushed at the topic, hopefully, nobody else on the beach heard her. Or that they cared. But then again, the people had been looking at her. She really was beautiful, and hot. Really really hot.

Nana snorted, pushing a strand of her long black hair behind her head and shook her head. If she cared about anybody else on the beach let alone saw them she didn't show it. Her eyes were only on him and the scenery. "That's my secret Izuku, I'm always horny."

"I think I knew that already," the three months he had spent living with each other in the same room and sharing the same bed - technically two beds push together - the only time they didn't have sex was when Nana was on her period. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"You just did, wait, no you didn't, dammit you're supposed to ask if you can ask me a question before that, and stop being so formal." She swatted him on the chest, a cute pout on her face as they continued along the sandy shores. "But sure, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I wanted to know where we go from here? I mean relationship-wise, we've been dating for months and I just really know where you see us in a-"

"I happily accept your hand in marriage." Nana blurted out stepping in front of him and grabbing onto both of his hands.

"What how did-"

"I'm me remember?" Nana leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was sweet, tender, and way shorter than how she normally kissed him. "I can feel how much you love me, I don't worry a lot, but when I do, I know that I can just let myself feel that love and I'll be okay. I know that I sure as hell love you."

"So, my answer to where I see myself, where I see us, in the future, it's really kind of obvious. I'm going to be right by your side as we keep the whole country safe." She pulled his hands again, dragging him out into the ocean with her. Her grey eyes were captivating as he could hear his heart beating over the waves. "Not that we had a choice, but I'm really happy I'm stuck with you Izuku."

He could only nod his head dumbly only the shock of cold as the water reached his waist broke him out of her spell. "Nana, I really do love you."

"I know, but it feels so good to hear you say that." She pulled him into another kiss and continued to walk in the waist-deep water. "Besides the wedding ring you kept in your dresser was a real good sign that you wanted to marry me."

"I haven't boughten a ring."

"I was joking, do you think I'm going to go digging through your underwear? Wait, don't answer that. I do that all the time." Her face twisted just a moment before she shrugged. "Your fault for having a really fun penis."

"I like your boobs."

"So romantic." She splashed him with water. "But it's a good thing you can actually pick me up and carry me to the bed, Apparently Shoto dropped Momo when they tried to do something that romantic. I'm not sure if it was on purpose though."

Shaking the water off him as best he could he lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around even as she screamed. He was going to throw her into the ocean, but, instead, his foot slipped on the sand and he twisted, sending both of them down under the water.

He emerged from the ocean and saw that Nana was nowhere to be seen, just the clear ocean and the murky spot where he had kicked up a lot of sand. "Nana?"

"Nothing personal kid!" She shouted from behind him and he felt her slam against his back nearly pushing him back into the water. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped his shoulder like some kind of sexy backpack. She snuck around and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice try Izuku, now get moving, I think I see a cove up ahead that looks a bit more private."

"And why would you want to go there?" He laughed wading through the water with her pressed against his back was nice, and knowing that at any second he could just fall backward to get her wet was nice.

"Because we're teenagers that just agreed to get married, really we don't even need that second reason to have sex. Now come on and let's go have amazing mind-blowing sex off-screen as an anticlimactic way to end this story."

"Why are you trying to break the fourth wall? I knew showing you Deadpool was a mistake."

"Hey! He's the best Avenger! Now let's go fuck."

**AN: Yes that's the ending. Yes you're allowed to be disappointed. This story was just supposed to be a fun side project for me to write, not some epic romance (Technically so was Nejire's great teacher crush but I just like writing Nejire.) So yea! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this short quick romance fic. **


End file.
